The Birthday Chronicles
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: On their birthday, this story will be updated with drabbles for the regulars of Seigaku, Hyotei,and Rikkaidai. And possibly a few others.  Starting with Oishi on April 30, 2010 and ending with Marui on April 20, 2011.
1. April 30: Oishi

I have to leave for work in an hour. But I just remembered it's Oishi's birthday!

It's funny. Just the other day I swore this would never go online, because I personally don't like it. But I wanted to have something for his birthday...This was written in 2006.

Obviously, I don't own anything.

* * *

"I know what's been bugging you." Eiji declared, hands on his hips.

Oishi looked up at his doubles partner, as he shut the door to the club house before practice one day towards the beginning of their second year in junior high. "You do?"

"Yup!" The energetic thirteen year old answered, grabbing Oishi by the hand, pulling him past a pair of first years that were arguing about something. "You adore me, Oishi, nya!"

Oishi immediately turned a bright shade of red and began to stutter out a few incoherent phrases.

Once they were out of ear shot from everyone else, Eiji stopped. He grinned a large toothy grin at the boy next to him. "Don't be embarrassed Oishi, I adore you too!"

"Y-You do?" Oishi flushed even darker red, all his attempts at trying to deny the situation had stopped.

Eiji nodded. "Yeah." He grinned again, sticking his hands behind his head. "Man, this is embarrassing. But you weren't going to do anything about it…"

"It?" Oishi asked weakly.

"It. Us."

"Us?" Oishi asked. "I…How did you know?"

"I used this." The red head pointed at his head. "We were acting about the same. Avoiding similar things about one another, trying to avoid all accidental contact…things like that. And I like to think I know my partner."

Oishi blinked. "Oh. Okay."

"You can stop looking so shocked." Eiji said, crossing his arms over his chest. But then he smiled. "So what do you say, want to get dinner?"

"Dinner?" Oishi asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! Dinner date. For your birthday."

"I….Sure." Oishi replied, smiling weakly. This was all really sudden for him. But then again, this was Eiji.

"Yes!" Eiji cried, leaning forward and kissing Oishi on the cheek. "I'll see you on the court! Happy birthday!"

Oishi watched him run off towards the courts yelling "Fujiko, I got a yes!" and shook his head. So Eiji had known? Had be been that obvious? Oh well. He decided that it didn't really matter, and he would indeed go out to dinner with Eiji that night. Because after all, who knows? Maybe they would end up being perfect for each other on and off the courts.


	2. May 5: Jiroh

I have decided to turn this into a birthday chronicle type thing. Instead of flooding my author page with different birthday stories…

It started with Oishi, so it looks like it will continue for roughly a year, until April 20, which is Marui's birthday.

Um, I'll try and add some length to some of them. But, I think for the most part they're going to end up as drabbles….

**May 5: Akutagawa Jiroh

* * *

**

"Jiroh, Ore-sama demands we get moving!"

Jiroh rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Not now, Keigo. We don't have to be anywhere for another hour."

Atobe put his hands on his hips as he stood at the side of his bed, watching the boy that currently occupied it. "Ore-sama does not _have _to be anywhere in an hour. It's not like they will start practicing until Ore-sama arrives."

Jiroh sighed as he snuggled up against one of Atobe's pillows. "Then I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that Ore-sama told everyone to be there at nine in the morning. Ore-sama keeps his word."

"Then stay against your will." Jiroh replied, suddenly rolling over and pulling the silver haired boy into his bed again. "I'll tell everyone I forced you to stay. They won't fight me. It's my birthday."

Atobe rolled his eyes and leaned over, pressing his lips to Jiroh's forehead. "Ore-sama will call Oshitari and let him know that we will be late."

Jiroh grinned in triumph, before scooting over and snuggling up against Atobe and drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Up next: May 11: Kaidoh Kaoru


	3. May 11: Kaidoh

I'm doing Kaidoh's birthday without even showing him. Because I've got one that works better for Inui's birthday in three weeks. Plus I kind of like this one.

May 11: Kaidoh Kaoru

* * *

"What are you staring at!?" Momo cried, looking up at Echizen as he shoved yet another burger into his mouth.

"What are you _doing_, Momo-Sempai?" The younger boy asked, as Momo finished off one burger and then moved on to the next.

"I'm eating!"

"Che." Ryoma smirked. "But why so much?"

Momo stopped. "What makes you think there's a reason?"

If anything, the smirked widened. "Is it because it's Kaidoh-Sempai's birthday?"

"What!? No!" Momo glared. "Why would I care if that stupid Mamushi is older than me!?"

Ryoma watched him for a second, before scooting his chair back and standing up. "Come on, Momo-sempai. I'll show you that the younger one can still be better."

* * *

Up next: May 21: Sanada Genichiroh


	4. May 21: Sanada

I dislike writing Sanada. I have a feeling the next one is going to be worse, though..

May 21: Sanada Genichiroh

* * *

He had a headache coming on, he was sure of it.

Seiichi had come up with some excuse to not make it to practice, leaving him in charge. And what a day it had been.

Niou had half assaulted Yagyuu in the club house, and he didn't even want to know what Kirihara was up to. The younger boy had been quiet, and seemingly…obedient. He what was told of him…with no questions, comments, concerns --or complaints. He had briefly considered the idea that something might be wrong with Akaya… But Renji had assured him otherwise.

Then there was the next weird thing. Jackal and Kirihara were acting more like friends than 'babysitter and the team baby', as Yukimura so fondly called them. They stood next to each other on the sidelines, whispering things to each other.

The only one who seemed to be completely themselves that day was Marui, who stood at Jackal's side, occasionally adding his input to what Jackal and Kirihara were talking about.

He had been watching the three of them when Renji suddenly appeared next to him holding out his cell phone. "It's Seiichi."

Sanada took the phone from him and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Genichiroh," Yukimura's soft voice greeted. "Listen, could you meet me at that café --you know which one-- after practice gets out? I figured you could use a break."

Well that was slightly intriguing. He agreed to meet Yukimura there, and right before he hung the phone back up Yukimura spoke once more.

"Don't be late. Happy Birthday, Genichiroh."

* * *

Up next: May 27: Mizuki Hajime


	5. May 27: Mizuki

Hahaha. I completely forgot about Mizuki until it was to late. I don't really like him, you see.

May 27: Mizuki Hajime

* * *

Mizuki sat alone in his room watching the clock.

When the glowing green numbers switched to midnight, he sighed.

No one had remembered, and now the day was over.

* * *

**Up next: June 3: Inui Sadaharu**


	6. June 3: Inui

Inui also slipped my mind yesterday. I have all of their birthdays on the calendar in my phone.. But I think I'm going to have to set an alarm to go with them.

June 3: Inui

* * *

Inui sat at the desk in his room.

He was slightly baffled by Kaidoh's most recent request towards his new training menu.

The younger boy had requested they spend some time together instead of training on the upcoming Thursday, and he was at a loss to why. It was so completely out of character for Kaidoh to request personal time instead of a work out regimen. He tapped his pen against the notebook, trying to come up with any possible reason for the odd request, when he noticed the date. June 3rd. His birthday.

Kaidoh wanted to spend time with him on his birthday? Well. He couldn't deny him that, now could he.

* * *

**Up next: June 4: Yanagi Renji**


	7. June 4: Yanagi

June 4: Yanagi Renji

* * *

The three demons of Rikkaidai sat together at a rounded table in the corner of their favorite café.

"This is nice." Yukimura spoke softly, as he took a drink of his tea. Sanada nodded along side him.

Renji looked up from the cup of tea he had been nursing. "I had calculated it would be much busier at this time of day. I seem to have miscalculated something."

"Not at all." Yukimura grinned, smiling at him. "I simply had them close the shop up for your birthday."

* * *

**Up next: July 23: Momoshiroh Takeshi  
**


	8. July 23: Momo

This sort of goes a long with my one shot drabble length ish thing called The Newspaper. But it's sort of obvious what is going on here, even without it.

July 23: Momoshiro Takeshi

* * *

Momo sighed. "And I wanted to go _out _for my birthday."

Ryoma, who had been flipping through the channels on the television, paused in his actions and looked up at his older boyfriend. "Good luck getting through _that_." He motioned towards the window.

The boys were currently in America, next month would be Momo's first US Open, and the press had discovered them. How could they not? Echizen Ryoma, along with the new upcoming star Momoshiro Takeshi?

At the time, they were crowding the ground level of the hotel. Ryoma was thankful for their fourth level room so no cameras could see inside their room.

"We can still go out, right?" Momo asked him. Even though he was new to this, he knew there had to be a way. There were tons of celebrities in the world, and they didn't just sit around all day.

Ryoma watched him for a second, before sighing. He didn't want to teach Momo this trick yet, but it _was _his birthday. He reached over towards the nightstand and picked up the phone, calling the service desk.

"This is Echizen Ryoma in room 406." He replied when a woman picked up. "Would you alert the staff that we'll be needing assistance sneaking out the back?"

The excited look on Momo's face was worth it.

* * *

**Up Next: September 12: Mukahi Gakuto  
**


	9. September 12: Gakuto

Craaaaaaap. Forgetting about this one can be blamed on a combination of me sleeping until 3pm yesterday, the US Open mens singles final being postponed then eventually rescheduled, and the VMAs.

September 12: Mukahi Gakuto

* * *

"Yuushi!" Gakuto exclaimed, suddenly.

"Yes?" Oshitari asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

"I've figured out something else I have above that damn Kikumaru!" The small redhead cheered.

Oshitari set his book down on his lap, and looked over at his boyfriend. The boy looked positively delighted. "Humor me?"

"I sent Atobe a text and he asked Tezuka who asked Fuji when Kikumaru's birthday is! I'm older than him! Therefore, I am better."

Oshitari rolled his eyes. He wouldn't say anything today. Gakuto could have his fun on his birthday.

* * *

**Up Next: September 25: Kirihara Akaya**

A26E8F70-BBDF-97A3-AC6F-BAF6E7D85141

1.03.01


	10. September 25: Kirihara

Oh gosh, I'm late again. I'm going to have to set the alerts in my phone to go off a week before hand. Or something.

September 25: Kirihara Akaya

* * *

Sanada watched as Yukimura cheerfully wished the brat a happy birthday.

Akaya cheered and pulled their captain into a hug, yelling thank you.

"What's frightening," Yanagi spoke up besides him. "Is that those two are the same age now."

Sanada said nothing.

* * *

**Up Next: September 29: Shishido Ryou**


	11. September 29: Shishido

At least THIS one is on time. The next one will be as well, pinky promise~

September 29: Shishido Ryou

* * *

"But you have to celebrate your birthday, Shishido-san."

"I've told you before." Shishido rolled his eyes. "It's Ryou."

Choutarou grinned. "Sorry, Ryou-san. But you just can't not eat this cake!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Shishido opened his mouth to protest, but Ohtori stuck the fork into his mouth instead.

* * *

**Up Next: October 4: Atobe Keigo**


	12. October 4: Atobe

October 4: Atobe Keigo

* * *

It had been an extravagant party.

Everyone had been there. Jiroh was convinced every school they had ever played had been in attendance. Leave it to Atobe to throw something like this in honor of himself.

He had watched from a chair on the side of the room as Keigo entertained several guests at a time, not bothering to join in himself. He knew he would likely need his energy later on in the night, so he stayed put. No one really bothered him. After all, it was normal for him to sit around and sleep.

The Atobe was the hosting this party, the one everyone knew and loathed/loved, was all a show though. Jiroh knew.

The boy was arrogant, that was for sure, but he actually did know better than to believe the world revolved around himself. No. Atobe seemed to believe that the world revolved around Jiroh himself. And Jiroh wouldn't deny he loved it when his Kei-Chan gave him extra attention. Not to mention being the significant other of the heir to the Atobe corporation gave him all sorts of ridiculous power he wouldn't have had other wise. He also wouldn't deny the slight thrill he got whenever a door opened for him because of who he _knew_. He also knew Keigo enjoyed watching him get so excited over something he had long gotten used to.

Once all the guests were gone, Jiroh remained in his spotting, waiting for Atobe to came his way over to him.

"Hey, Kei-Chan~!" He yawned once he was standing before the chair. "Everyone is gone?"

Atobe nodded. "Everyone is gone." Jiroh watched as a smile graced his features. Not a smirk or a forced grin, but a true genuine smile. "Come on," He said taking Jiroh's hand in his own and pulling him out of the chair. "Let me show you how much fun we can have now that we're the same age."

Noticing how he dropped the 'sama' when referring to himself, Jiroh laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled down a hallway. "Whatever, Kei-Chan. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean anythings changed since last night. And besides. You're still younger than me."

* * *

**Up next: October 7: Tezuka Kunimitsu**


	13. October 7: Tezuka

Look. I failed again.

October 7: Tezuka Kunimitsu

* * *

His birthday was being documented.

With each "Smile, Tezuka!", he knew somewhere at some point in time in what was probably the near future there would be photographic evidence of each and every thing that had happened through out the day.

And yet somehow, he found he didn't mind.

* * *

**Up next: October 15: Oshitari Yuushi**


	14. October 15: Oshitari

Super fail. It's December.

October 15: Oshitari Yuushi

* * *

If there was one thing that bothered Oshitari more than anything, it was the mere fact that not only Atobe was a week and a half older than him… but Gakuto was over an entire month older than him. It seemed strange.

Though Atobe didn't hold it over his head nearly as often as Gakuto did. To Gakuto, being older than someone gave him this strange idea that he had some form of dominance over them. Ignoring Gakuto as he relentlessly teased him, Oshitari decided now was a better time than ever to play a singles match against his doubles partner. Gakuto could have his age dominance, but he couldn't take away Yuushi's court dominance.

* * *

**Up next: November 18: Kawamura Takashi**


	15. November 18: Kawamura

November 18: Kawamura Takashi

* * *

Even though they had graduated from middle school and he no longer played tennis with them as team, they all still found their way to Kawamura Sushi on his birthday. And to Taka, it meant the world to be surrounded by his old team mates and best friends, even after so long. They had a bond together, and it was obvious that they weren't going to be torn apart from each other for quite some time.

* * *

**Up next: November 28: Kikumaru Eiji**


	16. November 28: Eiji

November 28: Kikumaru Eiji

* * *

Birthdays at the Kikumaru household were always an interesting affair. Eiji smiled to himself as he laid down in bed that night. This one, however, had been far more interesting than any of the others had ever been. In the best possible way.

Oishi had come over for dinner and cake. He did every year. The only difference between this year and the last was that his relationship status with Oishi had changed. They had gone from best friends to… well, super best best friends that kissed and stuff without any actual label on it.

Anyway, Eiji had stepped out onto the front steps with Oishi, to see him out after dinner and cake had finished. Right as Oishi had leaned down to give Eiji a kiss goodnight -and one of Eiji's sisters pulled the door open to hand Oishi a sweater he had forgotten.

Of course, it was only Eiji's luck that his entire family had been standing right there. What surprised him more than anything had been his sisters excited squeals, and his families overall general acceptance. He had kind of assumed that the idea of Eiji being in love with Oishi would be rejected, but apparently not.

Eiji snugged up against his pillow, the image of his eldest brother giving Oishi a stern, yet good natured, talking to burned into his mind. He smiled. Best birthday ever.

* * *

**Up next: December 4: Niou Masaharu **


	17. December 4: Niou

December 4: Niou Masaharu

* * *

He hadn't wanted to celebrate his birthday, but the brat had insisted.

Niou sat at a restaurant that was clearly designated for childrens birthday parties with the rest of his team. Akaya had absolutely freaked out when Niou had announced that he wasn't planning on doing anything. Everyone needed to celebrate their birthdays, he had said. Niou had told him to shut up, and Kirihara had gotten upset which of course called for Yukimura's interference, and then…well, at least they weren't making him wear party hats, Niou decided.

* * *

**Up next: December 24: Echizen Ryoma**


	18. December 24: Ryoma

December 24: Echizen Ryoma**

* * *

**

Ryoma stared up at the snow covered house in front of him. Momo had sent him a text message during the morning instructing him to come over to his house later in the day. Pushing the front gate out of the way, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Momo opened it right away, and pulled him inside. "No one else is here." The taller boy grinned.

Ryoma looked at him for a minute, but before he could speak Momo cut him off again.

"That's not what I meant!" He laughed. "I just..thought that everywhere else, everyone would be focusing on Christmas… and I wanted to focus on your birthday."

Ryoma faked a scowl and walked past his Senpai. But on the inside he had never been quite so happy.

* * *

**Up next: February 14: Ohtori Choutarou  
**


	19. February 14: Ohtori

February 14: Ohtori Choutarou

* * *

Shishido hadn't been sure what to do for Choutarou's birthday.

When he had gone to the store to pick up a gift for him, he had been shocked to discover that not only was it his birthday, but it was apparently valentines day as well.

He had known that. _Really_, he had.

And then he wondered if Choutarou was even expecting anything for valentines day. They hadn't discussed it, so there was a chance. But at the same time, it worried him. Already armed with a stuffed bear holding a birthday cake he decided to grab one of those heart shaped boxes of chocolates, as well. It had taken all of the money he had saved up at the moment… but the happy look in Choutarou's face had made it all worth it.

* * *

Up next: Fuji Syuusuke: February 29


	20. February 29: Fuji

So, I got a new phone. A phone that DOESN'T have their birthdays locked in as a reminder to myself. Not that Fuji's birthday had a legit date this year, or anything. But regardless.

Fuji Syuusuke: February 29

* * *

Fuji smiled through his amusement as his friends around him gagged, choked, and gasped for air.

After downing an entire glass of water, Eiji turned to Fuji wide eyed. "_What _is wrong with this cake!"

He said nothing for a moment, continuing to grin at his friends and take a bite of his own slice. After he had finished chewing, he shrugged. "Nothing. I just had it laced with wasabi."

* * *

**Up next: March 5: Yukimura Seiichi **


	21. March 5: Yukimura

Only one more left.

March 5: Yukimura Seiichi

* * *

"Is it just me," Niou panted, as he leaned over and rested all his weight on Marui. "Or are we being worked _much _harder today?"

Marui struggled to get out from under the taller boy. "We are, and get _off_."

Niou pulled back away from him as Kirihara sat down in his other side and draped himself over the teams baby.

Akaya didn't even try and fight him off. "We are being worked harder."

Marui cast a curious glance over at him. "You know something?"

Kirihara shrugged. "It's his birthday. Yanagi-senpai told me last night during our tutoring session. He told me not to be surprised if we get worked extra hard, because it was his and Sanada fukubuchou's gift. To let him do _whatever _he wanted with practice today. He seems to be having fun with it, huh?"

* * *

**Up Next: April 20: Marui Bunta**


	22. April 20: Marui

Last drabble! ..Ten days until Oishi's birthday, again, everyone! I for one cannot believe it's been an entire year. I'm starting to feel old.

**April 20: Marui Bunta**

* * *

Akaya dropped the bag of gum balls on the counter behind him.

"I want to put these on top, instead of those sprinkles.. Is the cake done cooling yet? " He asked Niou, who was sitting at the table, looking at the different types of cake decorations they had all managed to find.

"Almost." The trickster replied, picking up a bottle of blue sprinkles.

"Well, we're screwed then." Kirihara replied, pointing at the window.

Niou was out of his chair in the blink of an eye, looking out the window. He cursed when he saw Marui making his way up the front path. "He's early!"

Kirihara nodded. "We don't have enough time to frost the-"

"_Obviously_." Niou interrupted, rolling his eyes.

When the doorbell rang neither of them moved. Finally after what seemed like an entire minute, Akaya slid quietly out of the room. He returned only a moment later, Marui behind him.

"Hey guys- _OH wow_, that's a lot of gumballs! _Are these for me_?" He asked the other two, moving over towards the counter and clutching the bag tightly.

Akaya opened his mouth, but Niou kicked him. "Yup."


End file.
